U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,584 and 5,605,409 issued to Haut et al., each disclose a collapsible stroller having an .lambda.-shaped frame (hereafter "A-shaped frame"), collapsible between an operating position and a collapsed position. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference. Such a collapsible stroller includes soft goods made of fabric, such as a seat, back support, canopy, storage basket, etc., covering parts of the stroller frame. The back support is movably configured between a sitting position and a recumbent or lying position. This stroller may be folded regardless of where the back support is positioned. This stroller also has a latch that automatically locks the stroller in the collapsed position to prevent the stroller from unfolding during handling, and has hinge locks that lock the stroller in the operating position. Further, this stroller has ergonomically correct gripping portions to allow the user to travel extended distances more comfortably.
In A-shaped frame strollers, or any other collapsible frame type strollers, when the stroller is in the collapsed position, the stroller is not sufficiently stable to position it upright. Therefore, the stroller has to be laid down flat on the ground or leaned against a support, making it more cumbersome to handle. It would be desirable to provide a stroller that can stand upright when the stroller is collapsed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,238 issued to Huang discloses a U-shaped stand pivotally connected to the U-shaped seat or basket frame of the stroller frame. The stand, however, extends outwardly when the stroller is collapsed, taking up space. As the stand is fixedly connected to the stroller frame, it cannot be disabled, unless the wheels are taken off